Love At First Website
by Ava CM
Summary: It was Omegle that brought them together. NaLu. Natsu X Lucy One-shot. Might be a little cheesy, I don't know.


**One little NaLu one-shot won't hurt!**

 **Enjoy!**

Lucy Heartfilia was really bored. She had nothing to do. She did all of her chores that her mother and father told her to do, yet she had nothing to do after that.

Having nothing to do, she pulled out her iMac laptop and went on a random website that she went on when she was bored. Omegle. Video chat was too laggy, so she never used it.

Once she got to the website, she immediately clicked 'Start Chat'

Here's what the chat looked like:

 **Stranger: Hi.**

 **You: Hi.**

 **Stranger: I know that you're bored and I am too so let's just make the best of this.**

 **You: Ok…**

 **Stranger: I'm Natsu Dragneel.**

 **You: I'm Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **Stranger: So how old are you? I'm 17.**

 **You: Same here. I live in Magnolia. You? I just moved here.**

 **Stranger: Same here…**

 **You: What high school do you go to?**

 **Stranger: I go to Fairy Tail High.**

 **You: I'm going there in a week…**

 **Stranger: This is so weird!**

 **You: I know right? We should meet up or something.**

 **Stranger: Yeah, maybe.**

 **You: So…**

 **Stranger: So…**

 **You: I guess I'll see you next week, Natsu.**

 **Stranger: Yeah, sure. See you later Lucy.**

(CHAT ENDED)

Lucy's heart began to beat so fast. She didn't know why. She just met the guy, well not really, but they were going to the SAME SCHOOL.

(One week later)

Natsu had remembered what Lucy had said. She said she would be coming about one week later after the chat. He kept on repeating those words in his head, and everyday, he would be asking his homeroom teacher if there was a new student coming.

On a sunny Thursday, Natsu didn't know it, but today he would meet Lucy Heartfilia. It was first class out of eight classes (including homeroom). A week had past already and Natsu was getting anxious. He REALLY wanted to meet this Lucy chick.

First class was math with Mr. Conbolt.

"Class," he began to say, "We have a new student with us today. Lucy, can you come in please?

A blond girl suddenly entered the room. She looked beautiful in the female uniform.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a senior and I'm 17 years old."

"Lucy, you may take a seat next to….Natsu. Natsu, will you please raise your hand?"

Natsu nervously raised his hand and Lucy began to walk towards the desk right next to him. Each step she took made his heart beat faster and faster. Once she sat down, Natsu felt like he was stuck in a volcano. His face was red and burning with fear. But why was he scared? Shouldn't he be asking her if she was the one on the chat?!

"Hey, are you the guy on Omegle that I was talking to?" Lucy asked curiously and nervously. Her face had a shade of pink.

"Yeah…" Natsu responded.

"It's awesome to finally meet you."

"Same with you."

After 3 classes, the two began to talk and talk about their lives at lunch. She was introduced to his friends: Gray and Loke. Loke was a real player and Gray, well, his shirt was unbuttoned. Natsu made jokes about his friends and Lucy laughed like wildfire. The two were closer than they thought they would be…

"So...how are you liking the school?" Natsu asked.

"It's amazing!" Lucy responded with a bright smile. "I mean, the people here are really nice and it's just...awesome!"

Natsu and Lucy suddenly stopped and looked at each other. They gazed into each other's eyes and they felt a jolt once they looked at each other. Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hand and said, "I want to show you something."

Lucy was dragged by Natsu all the way across the halls, and she was wondering what he was about to show her. She blushed just at the thought of it, but why?

The two finally reached a corner that was covered by two vending machines.

"So, this is what you wanted to show me?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yep." Natsu replied. "Because I wanted to do this."

Natsu began to lean towards Lucy and closed his big onyx eyes while Lucy's eyes began to grow wide. And just like that, their lips were connected.

Lucy began to just close her eyes. She actually enjoyed it a little. Natsu was intrigued by her strawberry taste and her vanilla scent. Their lips separated about a minute later. Their foreheads were against each others.

"That was surprising." Lucy explained with a whisper. "But yet enjoyable." She smiled a little.

"Will you go out with me?" Natsu asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that question." Lucy leaned in and yet they kissed again. It was love at first website.

 **Thanks for reading! ~Ava**


End file.
